


The Clone's Blaster

by holeofholland



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Boys In Love, Canon Universe, Chest Hair, Clone Sex, Clone Wars, Coming Out, Creampie, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Headcanon, M/M, Major Character Injury, Making Love, Male Friendship, Massage, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Passion, Porn with Feelings, Surprise Kissing, Tent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holeofholland/pseuds/holeofholland
Summary: After a narrow escape from a Separatist ambush, Anakin Skywalker and his fleet of Republic allies have crash landed on the remote planet of Maridun. Having been gravely injured in the chaos, General Skywalker has been left under the watchful eye of Captain Rex as Padawan Ashoka Tano and Master Jedi Aayla Secura set out to find medical attention. Now, finally alone after months of constant battle, Rex will soon find that Anakin's injuries are not as life threatening as they seem.NC-17 for explicit sexual intercourse and mild language.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 170





	The Clone's Blaster

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place during S1; Ep. 13 of The Clone Wars animated series. In the original episode, Ashoka and Master Secura head off to find the Lurmen while Rex keeps a watchful eye over Anakin. Anakin is eventually rescued and that's it. In this story, the canon diverges a bit (or I suppose just expands with my headcanon) and shows what Anakin was doing with Rex while the rest were gone.

Captain Rex stared out at the grassy plain before him. The sun was beginning to set in the eastern horizon, casting everything in an orange-ish hue. The wind was picking up slightly and the dirt stirred around the Clone Trooper's boots. It was peaceful, serene even. It wasn't something Clones often had the chance to experience. Though, Rex never really considered himself "just a clone" as most of the Republic put it. Despite being designed after the bounty hunter Jango Fett as war machines, Rex had never been treated as such. There were certain people in power who saw him for more than a disposable suit of armor. It was their humanity that taught him to feel more human and less chemical. It was why when he looked out at swaying fields of grass and glimpsed stars fade into view that he felt some type of emotion.

"Ah, you don't see fields like these on Kamino," Rex whispered to himself, reminiscing about the planet where all Clone Troopers were grown and trained. For the longest time, it was the only place he knew as home. He didn't find sleeping in Trooper bases to be welcoming. It felt like alien territory to the Clone, despite being designed for him and his army. Then, that all suddenly changed when he met his new general.

General Anakin Skywalker had seemed young upon first glance. He was tall, face smooth, and carried an air of arrogance with him. Captain Rex found it hard to follow orders when given his first assignment with the Padawan. Still, they fought alongside each other. As months passed, the two grew closer. They began to trust each other more, thus making battle easier. Soon, Anakin was requesting Rex for every mission, and making it the Clone's duty to stay as close to his general as possible. Up until the ambush by Separatist ships mere hours before, the two had never lost a fight. It was Anakin, Rex, and Ashoka against the world.

Rex cringed thinking about his general's Padawan. If Anakin had been arrogant when first meeting Rex, the youngling must have thought she was a Queen herself. She disobeyed orders, questioned Anakin's teachings, and recklessly commanded Troopers into locations without coverage. The captain found himself disliking the young Padawan more and more each day. Beyond anything, he wished he and Anakin could complete a mission without the girl. Then maybe he could finally open up about how he truly felt.

"No," Rex reprimanded himself. He pushed the thought away for the thousandth time. "Your job is clear. Do it and nothing more." Despite repeating this to himself numerous times, Captain Rex couldn't help but acknowledge the small part of him that knew what he wanted to tell his general. He had been afraid for so long that if he were ever alone with the Jedi that he might tell. Now, here they were alone in deserted grassland. Rex thanked the stars Anakin was unconscious.

Suddenly, a stirring sounded from inside the tent which Rex stood guard of. Instinctively, the captain raised his blaster and threw back one of the unzipped flaps. Inside, Anakin struggled to raise himself up on his elbows, cursing and grimacing in pain.

"General," Rex gasped. He dropped his blaster to the tent's floor and bent down to help his general into a seated position.

Anakin brushed the Clone's concern aside. "I'm fine, Rex. Really."

"With all due respect, sir, General Secura said you need your rest." Rex made to help Anakin back to a laying position, but stopped when Anakin laughed.

"Then she obviously hasn't seen us in action. I've been through worse, right, old pal?"

"Right, sir."

"I mean, half of my arm is gone." Anakin began laughing at his own joke, which Rex didn't understand, before immediately wincing in pain.

Rex reached for his general's back to keep him steady. "What is it, sir?"

"Just my back. I think I pulled something when I hit that wall. At least, I think I hit a wall."

"You did, sir."

"Rex?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Would you mind taking a look at it? I know you're trained in some medical attention, right?"

Rex scratched at the back of his neck nervously. "If I'm being honest, sir, it's mostly how to recognize when a Clone is worth saving or not."

"Well, can you see if I'm worth saving?" Anakin winked, then began undoing his robes. Gingerly, he undid the belt that held his Jedi robe in place. As it fell open, his bare chest and stomach became exposed. With assistance from Rex, the robe was removed completely and Anakin was left with only his pants on.

"Is it bad?" he asked Rex. The captain walked behind his general and dropped to his knees. He inspected the skin carefully, gently pressing on spots that appeared bruised. Nothing appeared knotted or stuck out of place, though.

"I think you're just banged up, sir," Rex reported.

Anakin nodded, then, "Can you massage it for me?"

"Oh, uh, sir, I don't know if I'd do a good job." Rex's heart was beating faster than usual. It was hard enough having to see his general shirtless, but to massage him was a completely different story.

"You'll do fine. Just take off your gloves and start on my shoulders."

"Okay, sir." Rex did as commanded, tossing his Trooper gloves on the ground and placing two callused hands on each of Anakin's shoulders. Immediately, the Clone could feel the muscles' tenseness. As he began to knead his palms inward, moans and groans escaped the general's lips. 

"You know," Anakin insisted at one point, "for someone who wouldn't be very good at this, you've practically won me over."

Rex smiled, but his face was hidden under his helmet. "Thank you, sir."

"Can I ask you something, Rex?"

"Certainly, sir."

Anakin pulled away from the massage, much to Rex's dismay, and turned to face the Clone. "Take off your helmet so I can ask you." Rex did so, placing it on the ground next to him. "Why are you blonde when Jango isn't?"

"Oh, well, because some of us chose to be distinctive in appearance. Was that your question, sir?" If it was, Rex would have been disappointed.

"No, Rex." Anakin inched closer, placing a hand on the Clone's arm. "My real question was this." 

The Jedi leaned in and placed his lips against Rex's. Without thinking, Rex parted his own and invited his general's tongue inside. Anakin accepted and the two began to passionately kiss. Anakin moved a hand to the Clone's cheek while Rex wrapped his fingers in the thick, dark curls cascading from Anakin's head. Then, suddenly, Rex pulled away and became flustered.

"Sir, this isn't right. We're on a mission and you're a Jedi and I'm a clone and you're married and what about Padme and what if Ashoka or General Secura come back..." On and on Rex rambled. All Anakin could do was chuckle to himself. "What is it? Why are you laughing?"

Anakin composed himself enough to say, "Because, Rex, you're not getting it. We've made eyes at each other for months. Now, we finally get the chance to do something about it and you want to think of reasons not to?"

"Sir..."

"Just call me Anakin. Please."

"Anakin...I could be tried for this, as could you."

"For kissing a Clone? Not likely. Now, maybe if we did something else..."

Rex gulped and began to sweat. "Something else..?"

Anakin grabbed one of Rex's hands and placed it against his naked chest. "I want you to make love to me."

"I...I...but, sir...I..." Rex was absolutely speechless. For so long, he had dreamed of the day he would finally have Anakin Skywalker all to himself. Now that he finally did, he wasn't sure what he should do.

"Please, Rex." Anakin brought the Clone's fingers to his lips and slowly sucked on two of them.

Rex shuddered. "O-okay. I'll m-make love t-to you."

+++

They began slow, Anakin kissing Rex's lips then trailing out and down his cheekbone and neck. As Anakin suckled on what little flesh was visible above the top of the Trooper armor, Rex began rubbing his hands up and down his general's back. As more time passed, the two's passion grew stronger. Anakin desperately pulled at the scraped plates protecting the Clone. Rex couldn't help but laugh at the struggle.

"Here, let me do it." He undid a few clasps and the armor collapsed to the ground. "That's better, isn't it?"

"Damn, Rex," Anakin teased. "You've been holding out on me." He leaned a hand forward and began tracing the deep crevices of Rex's stomach muscles. "Even I don't have these."

"Still just as beautiful," Rex gleamed, then pulled Anakin into his arms. He kissed his general, biting his bottom lip and pulling ever so slightly.

Anakin moaned softly. "You drive me wild, old pal."

"Me too." 

Rex began trailing his kisses down Anakin's cheek, then neck and chest. He took a nipple into his mouth and gently sucked. Anakin's hips bucked in response, knocking against the hard armor between them both. 

"Oh, you like that?" Rex smirked, then kissed the nipple.

"Yes, Rex. Just like that."

The Clone dragged his tongue down to Anakin's naval. "Look at this body. So young and beautiful, general."

Anakin shuddered. "You're giving me chills here, Rex. I can barely hold my excitement."

"I like the little bit of hair you have here." Rex softly blew against the trail of brown hair that disappeared into Anakin's pants. It was with the gentleness one might blow on a dandelion and it made Anakin buck his hips once more.

"Rex, go lower. I can't take it anymore."

The Clone lowered Anakin onto the tent's floor and undid the button of his pants. He slid them down eagerly and gasped when the general's lengthy erection finally sprang free. Rex had never seen such a beautiful member on any man. He wanted more than anything to taste the sweetness that already dared to leak from its tip.

He glanced at Anakin and raised an eyebrow. "You said I was holding out?"

"I never said I wasn't. Go on, old pal. Tell me what you think."

Carefully, Rex reached out and wrapped a hand around the shaft. He steadily pumped his fist up and down, emitting a low growl from Anakin. The latter threw his head back and moaned out the Clone's name. This only made Rex want to push further. He lowered himself to his stomach and placed feather-like kisses across Anakin's stomach. His mouth descended, little by little, through the bushel of hair just below the other's waistline until he could feel the tiny veins decorating his general's erection. It was then that his greediness overpowered him and Rex took Anakin completely between his lips.

"Damn!" Anakin cried out, arching his back and forcing his front farther into Rex's face. The Clone accepted gratefully, spreading his mouth farther apart and allowing the tip of his general to reach the back of his throat. "Rex, you're killing me here."

The Clone let up, drool leaking down his chin. "I've waited months for this opportunity. I'm not going to let it go to waste."

"Well, you're about to make me finish. And you haven't even made love to me, yet."

"Oh, then I guess I should, huh?"

Rex bobbed his head back down, taking Anakin into his mouth once more. He continued the rhythmic motion of twisting his hand at the base, bobbing his head, and swirling his tongue at the head for a few more seconds before letting his general go.

The Clone stood and removed the rest of his armor. Anakin rose up on his elbows and admired the view as Rex's thicker-than-normal length was exposed. He bit his lip, then reached out and began stroking himself. As Rex looked on, his front twitched. He wanted desperately to feel the inside of his general.

Anakin raised his legs so that his knees were bent. "What are you waiting for?"

"Is this really happening?" Rex dropped to his knees and reached for Anakin's thighs. Gripping them, he slid the Jedi backward. Without anymore hesitation from either of the boys, Rex steadied his length against Anakin's entrance and slid in. Though tight and uncomfortable at first, Rex quickly found that massaging the opening with his fingers while sliding made things easier. Soon, the two fell into a rhythm. Anakin lay on his back, legs wrapped around his captain's back, as Rex leaned forward and kissed his general. Each moaning softly into each other's lips as Rex slid in and out of Anakin.

Their passion continued like this for some time, both laying in each other's arms and feeling the warmth of being one. Soon, though, things picked up a pace. Rex felt himself growing closer to climax. Anakin no longer looked at peace, but threw his head back and gritted his teeth with every grunt that escaped his lips.

"Is this good?" Rex asked as he began slamming inward more forcibly.

Anakin smiled. "Y-yeah. Just like that. I l-love that."

Soon enough, Rex cried out, "I can't hold it. I'm going to come!" He lifted himself up, still inside the general, and thrust his front forward.

Anakin bucked forward, as well, feeling the warmth of his captain's climax leak inside him. "Come inside me. That's it." As Rex continued thrusting, the Jedi reached down and began stroking his own shaft. Faster and faster he jerked until, at last, he squealed and three long spurts flew out onto his naked chest.

"One hell of a shot," Rex teased, reaching a finger down and picking up a string of the climax. He brought the finger to his mouth and sucked.

Anakin tried some for himself, then said, "Oh, you'd know all about shots, right? There isn't a blaster you can't handle."

"But with all due respect, sir, I think I've found my new favorite."

Both of the boys laughed, then rose to clean themselves off. When all was done, Anakin fell back asleep and Rex returned to his stationed post outside of the tent. As he stood and waited for General Secura and Ashoka to return, he wondered if Anakin would talk about the night ever again. 


End file.
